User talk:PeaceLoveAgentP
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:PeaceLoveAgentP page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: G'rammar, '''P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Team Doofenshmirtz (Talk) 01:43, August 27, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. HI! Hey gal!!! :D Sorry I wan't here to welcome you here, I was away for the weekend. What's crackin'? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'''The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 04:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hay gal I'm tryin' to talk to ya on chat, but my computer is being a moron. >.< Plans for the new scene? ARG, chat isn't working. I'm so sorry =( Yes, I can come on Thursday! Mom gave me the okay, so I'm coming! - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 23:35, October 25, 2011 (UTC) OMG yay! It wil be awesome. Yeah, I get the chat thing, but I'm gonna stay on in case it does start. See you then! You better put down my chunky!No.I SAID PUT DOWN MY CREAM CHEESE!! 23:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I just sent you an Email in case you didn't get this... Now it's useless. Don't need to reply to it :P - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 23:45, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey gal, gonna be on chat any time soon? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...]] ''God loves me and I know it'' 04:13, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Does now work? --PLAP Ouch, you kicked me in the leg. I'm gonna throw an egg. 04:16, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo Did you see the Email I sent ya? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'''If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 02:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I'll need to check, but I'd be ''so happy if we could. I'll email you when I have more information. You better put down my chunky!No.I SAID PUT DOWN MY CREAM CHEESE!! 02:18, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, just making sure! I'll see ya later, Plap! - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 04:35, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Aw, shoot... I missed a chat with you because I got the time mixed up. Could you write it down here somewhere so I can see it at a;; times? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 02:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Monday, Tuesday and Friday: 5:00; Wednesday and Thursday: 6;15; weekends: 1:00. Don't feel bad. I almost missed it, stupid homework *mumble*. You better put down my chunky!No.I SAID PUT DOWN MY CREAM CHEESE!! 02:26, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Got it, thanks :) Did you see the email I sent? And any news on a sleepover? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 02:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hayyyy Hey PLAP! (Sounds funny: PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! XD) Can I make a pic of your Character Bobbi ? Probably with Danny ? (It will be traditional with pencils) Nice Regards from Germany, Angelina Angelina747 My Talk Page My Blog Oh my gosh, I would ''love that. Thanks Angelina! You better put down my chunky!No.I SAID PUT DOWN MY CREAM CHEESE!! 00:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Done! :D Hey PLAP! :D Your Pic is done! :D But it's digital! And without Danny.. I hope you like it! ^^ Angelina747 My Talk Page My Blog Thanks. She looks great! :) You better put down my chunky!No.I SAID PUT DOWN MY CREAM CHEESE!! 21:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Time Can we move our chat time to around 6-ish? I have an idea I wanna discuss. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 00:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) That's actually great cuz I have stuff I need to do. See ya there! Man, the chipmunk has pneumonia! [[User_talk:PeaceLoveAgentP|''Don’t call your auntie a chipmunk.]] 00:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Since we missed our story discussion, here's what I have planned: Since it was your idea, you can describe the bit where they actually are transported to the other universe, then I could describe the bit where Phin shows up, then youe write the bit with the rest of the family, then we can see where to go from there. Any obligations/comments? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 04:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) That's good. I had this idea but I'll tell you on chat. Man, the chipmunk has pneumonia! [[User_talk:PeaceLoveAgentP|''Don’t call your auntie a chipmunk.]] 05:04, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Noooooo.... I missed you on chat by like a minute. Now I hate myself for being late >.< - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 01:15, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Just curious From what you've seen, rank the mane 6 from your favorite to your least favorite - Am I a man or am I a muppet? If I'm a man, that makes me a muppet of a man Planty * Talk 00:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Pretty sure you're talking about MLP. If that's the case, here are my ranks: #Twilight (favorite) #Pinkie Pie #Fluttershy #Applejack #Rarity #Rainbow Dash If Santa ain't real, then neither is apple pie! [[User_talk:PeaceLoveAgentP|''Wow. Never thought of it that way.]] 01:35, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Just need someone to talk to Hey BFF. This will be kinda a waffleing rant, but I just need somebody to talk to right now. I'm just really sad about Goth leaving. She was one of my best friends on here, and she had a ton of fics in progress. And what's more, she really wanted to see how some of my fics were gong to end, and now she may never. She's seriously one of the sweetest people on here, the place will have kind of a hollow spot were she used to be. v_v But I'm still not giving up. I'm praying for her like crazy, and it would mean a lot if you'd do the same. I belive in miracles. Trust me, I've witnessed a few. Sorry if this is sort of pointless, but I just needed to let all that out. Well, thanks for putting up with my aimless rambling. Nobody I ever met has ever done that for me ('Cept for people whose job is to do that). (Hug) Now let's get one thing straight: I will never find your "rambling" pointless. When it comes to Goth, I'm not really sure what's going on with her. But I do know that if she wasn't sure about leaving, her friendship with you could prevent that. I hope she doesn't leave and I hope that she'll stay. But right now, we've just got to have hope. Don't worry. :) If Santa ain't real, then neither is apple pie! [[User_talk:PeaceLoveAgentP|''Wow. Never thought of it that way.]] 16:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Mad. That's what I needed to hear :) - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 16:43, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Help on TWIoM I'm currently braindead Candace's "What Have I Done?!" breakdown scene, so if it's not done by tomorrow, could you at least get it started? All I know is it needs to be structurally similar to the "I want to live again" scene in It's a Wonderful Life, and maybe when she looks up Bobbi isn't there, so she begins desperately running through the snow, trying to find her, and eventually collapsing and curling up in a ball. Of course, that's when Bobbi decides to stop being a troll and send her back :P - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 06:27, December 24, 2011 (UTC) This is good. I really wanted to write that part, so I hope it'd be okay if I just dd that. I feel like you're writing all the good parts. :P If Santa ain't real, then neither is apple pie! [[User_talk:PeaceLoveAgentP|''Wow. Never thought of it that way.]] 06:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Aw, your parts are good to :) I'll be up for quite a bit tonight, so feel free to write. And thanks! - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 06:58, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Yo Did you get the Email I sent last night? It's kinda important. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 02:42, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Just got it. I promise I'll reply as soon as possible. Man, the chipmunk has pneumonia! [[User_talk:PeaceLoveAgentP|''Don’t call your auntie a chipmunk.]] 04:30, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Need some friendly advice Hey, Mad, can I ask for some help? Well, you know that creepy picture I talked about? Well, I'm kinda torn between two choices: On the one hand, I could just let it be, and risk somebody in my family seeing it, they may think it's downright too scary, and, get a "pep talk" from mom, or get chewed out by my sis. On the other, I could go to mom, and ask her "Should I be concerned that I drew a scary picture just for the sake of seeing how good I am at drawing something scary?". Still a risk of the above, but it's lower. But I don't talk well under pressure, so yeah... Maybe I could just take a picture of it, then Email it to you, and you could tell me what you think? Thanks in advance :) - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'''If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 19:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC) You should email me. Until I see the picture, I don't think I'll know the answer. Man, the chipmunk has pneumonia! [[User_talk:PeaceLoveAgentP|''Don’t call your auntie a chipmunk.]] 19:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Sent it. So, what do you think? And also, do you think it's too scary to be added on here? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 21:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Wow. I mean, ''wow. It's really good but, wow. I did not see that coming. It's really good. I'd say the second choice is your best option. And depending on what your mom says would answer the last question. I mean it, well it didn't scare me, but I really don't know how others would react. Man, the chipmunk has pneumonia! [[User_talk:PeaceLoveAgentP|''Don’t call your auntie a chipmunk.]] 21:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Wow, that effective, huh? That's actually the very reaciton I wanted. And I'll do that, thanks a bunch :) - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 22:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Meeting The meeting will be on Saturday on Clamshot's Meetings Wiki. Even though you know this, it's best to leave a reminder. Dark Traveler (talk) 03:02, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. What time (Pacific)? --PLAP Ouch, you kicked me in the leg. I'm gonna throw an egg. 03:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Meeting Time Meeting on the Meetings Wiki, link on the blog, Saturday, 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time Dark Traveler (talk) 23:35, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Sweet. Thanks. --PLAP Ouch, you kicked me in the leg. I'm gonna throw an egg. 00:33, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Really Really Late Seceret Santa Terribly sorry about the tarty-ness, it has been insane around here, tecnically I wasn't your Seceret Santa, but yours got kicked out so you're stuck with this:) Her eyes look really wide because I used a metalic marker, and the owl (Peaches- fell free to rename her/him) just seemed the thing to do at the time. Ps Please excuse the lined paper, my sketch book just ran out :p "The mighty oak was once a little nut that stood it's ground"-Unknown (talk) 06:33, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Aww. Thanks. She looks really cute. :) Cranky Doodle went to town, cause he is a donkey. There he found his one true love, all because of Pinkie. 16:24, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Agreed I completely agree with you about Travis on Maddyfae's art deposit, just add a punch in the jaw if he does it againHaloislegengary77 (talk) 00:35, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Hey, a new wiki opened up called "Agent P's Wiki" and it would really help if you edited.Thanks!Haloislegengary77 (talk) 03:18, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Can I have a link? Cranky Doodle went to town, cause he is a donkey. There he found his one true love, all because of Pinkie. 04:36, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, join the chat pleaseHaloislegengary77 (talk) 02:20, March 7, 2012 (UTC) on Agent P's Wiki Perry Contest Requests Hey PLAP! Just wondering what your other requests were (the character appearance and name for the character named after you). Thanks! :) *IzzyFan* So many cupcakes... so little time. 13:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat on the fanon chatroom?? He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! (talk) 04:04, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey PLAP! I finished one of your requests, Bobbi as a penguin. And yeah, it's supposed to be one of the uncolored ones, but I wanted to color it. I'm not so sure about it after I colored it... but hopefully you'll like it. :) *IzzyFan* Aw, they're blasting away at each other with really cute death rays! 02:38, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gosh, she looks great! Thank you, I really like it. :D Cranky Doodle went to town, cause he is a donkey. There he found his one true love, all because of Pinkie. 02:56, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Important Okay, first things first, Happy birthday bestie! =D Second of all, I am really, ''really, '''really sorry I haven't talked to you a lot lately, but there's a reason why: I was behind in school. Badly. And I've had to spend almost every second of freetime that I had doing it. It's doing better now, so we can probably talk more. It's not at all because I don't want to be your friend anymore or anything, I've just been insanely busy. You're still my BFF, don't worry. Third, I have a proposal: Since you missed my birthday, and I have homework to do, I had ideas of having a "Celebrating-both-of-our-birthdays-and-the-end-of-the-school-year" sleepover once summer is here. That sound like a good plan? We can plan it any time you're open, my schedule's pretty flexible. Think about it, and I await your answer. And once again, happy birthday :) - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 15:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC) About me and Tiberius To answer your first question, yes, it is real. Very real indeed. To answer your second question, I am sorry I didn't tell you, but I had reason. My family doesn't know about it. And they can't. I couldn't FB message you, because my family sees my messages. And I thought you'd left here, so...yeah :/ But yeah. Peter and I are very legitimately dating. Maybe if we got a chance to hang out again (First time in FORVER), we could talk about it :) But remember, NOBODY in my family can know about it, all right? We're not doing anything wrong, mind you, it's just that my family wouldn't approve of me dating somebody online. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 08:22, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I have so many things to tell you. First off, if your family wouldn't approve of it, maybe it means you shouldn't be doing it. I'M NOT SAYING YOU SHOULD BREAK UP I'M JUST TRYING TO TELL YOU WHAT I THINK!! ''I once rejected a guy who I really liked when he asked me out because he was two years older than me and I knew my mom wouldn't like it. But we're still friends now, and that was four months ago. Secondly, look, I don't know all that much about Tib-- er, Peter, I guess. But, considering you haven't met him yet, you should be careful. Now, when I say this, I DO NOT MEAN ANYTHING AGAINST TIB, BUT YOU NEED TO KNOW; a lot of times, people online aren't who they say they are. I'm not saying Tib is, but you never know. I heard about someone who dated over 26 women online and he'' turned out to be a she. Now, obviously I don't think Tib is a woman, but I just want you to be safe. Now, obviously I'm über happy for you two. It's great. But, I just want you to be okay. Now, I feel if you really want this relationship to work, you should, at the very least, Skype him. Then at least you see him, meet him, know who he really is. And maybe, eventually, you should tell your family. They wouldn't approve because they're trying to protect you. NOW, I'M NOT SAYING YOU TWO SHOULD BREAK UP. YOU TWO ARE SOOOOO CUTE TOGETHER. I JUST THINK YOU SHOULD REALLY MAKE SURE YOU'RE MAKING THE RIGHT DECISIONS. I'M TELLING YOU THIS AS A FRIEND BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT. ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN. I'm a vampire and I drink blood.[[User_talk:PeaceLoveAgentP| Any other questions?]] 01:36, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: About me and Tiberius Well, firsties, we'' have seen each other, actually. A ''lot. It's not Skype, technically, but it functions the same way. It's called Google Hangouts. Second of all, I have taken into account your opinion, thought it over, and have decided on this: How about you, me, and him all chat sometime soon? I can ask him about a good time for us to do that that'll fit all of our schedules :) Anyhow, thank you VERY much for the advice, bestie, I know we haven't talked in forever, so getting all that meant a LOT. You rock ;) - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 20:48, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Yo You missed me by eight minutes. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 16:39, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Making good on my reward Welp, the time has come for me to ask for the first of the free requests I was promised. Go to the page Enigma. There you will find links for four of my OCs that are part of the organization. I request a group picture of these four. Please do not use Chris and Brianna's artworks on those pages, they don't look evil enough to me. Thanks. And I believe the next chat meet is this week so further discussion may occur then. Dark Traveler (talk) 03:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Agh and Eh I forgot to look up at the template, urg. In either case, I made a small edit to your character pages, mainly the roles pages. Bobbi and Ryan's roles in the S.A.F. Serial were put in to the "Appearences" section and I forgot to look at the template and ask you. I made no other edits other than in that section. Sorry. Argh...... Dark Traveler (talk) 06:20, May 18, 2013 (UTC) No, it's fine. Since you were just editing the Appearances section, it's ok. Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead. 13:20, May 18, 2013 (UTC) S.A.F. Serial Cover Art Apparently, cover art helps attract views and reviews. So yeah, here are the specifics as Cover Art: 1. First off, no need for a logo. 2. Make it look dark and sinister, with some emphasis on Phineas and Isabella (Arc 3 has them has antagonists, don't ask) 3. Include Perry in the center, since he's the main protagonist in the first two and last arcs, and a major protagonist in the third arc). 4. As for the OCs, merely obscure them in shadows, but at least look up all of the S.A.F. agents and Enigma Agents so you know what their shadows will look like. 5. Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet should also be in it, though mainly in a heroic light like Perry. 6. At least read what I've got so far for the S.A.F. Serial on FF.net. 7. Platyborg did some art for me beforehand, so you might want to look that up for some references. Dark Traveler (talk) 23:31, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Technical difficulties Chatonic ain't working well :P Wanna message me once you're on Wiki chat? I am assuming this is from you, Fossy. And yes, I'll be on Wiki chat right about now :) Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead. 20:53, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey I know this is pretty late...but I was just on your profile, and I realized we have things in common xD NotAGothChick I want to change my signature but I'm out of ideas. 23:33, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Ooh, what kind of things? Shadowhunters: looking better in black than the widows of our enemies since 1234. 04:29, November 12, 2013 (UTC)